1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rescue worker equipment and apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for rapidly placing, securing, and transporting an injured firefighter and/or hazmat worker who is wearing a self-contained breathing apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,632, to Hood, discloses a collapsible and extendable, traction-providing portable stretcher and body splint type rescue device. It includes a top, middle, and optional bottom portion, all formed from radiolucent material. The top portion includes a head gear slidably adjustable that provide cervical traction. Padding on the top and middle portions is removable. Restraining devices are provided to immobilize a victim on the rescue device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,446, to Bentley, teaches a rescue sled for picking up and transporting victims of water or ice accidents. It includes a body of multipiece molded construction with a polyethylene outer skin filled with plastic foam for buoyancy. The sled is generally rectangular with a deck, a rounded prow-shaped front end, straight sides, and a slightly rounded rear end. The sled includes a plurality of holes which can receive a tow rope or ropes. The sides include a plurality of rectangular holes for straps which can be used to secure a person to the sled for transport, and it further includes hand holds in the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,662, to Gougelet, shows a spinal and cervical immobilization apparatus combining a fiber-reinforced, resin transfer molded, spinal immobilization board having rows of slots at one end with head and neck support brackets fitting into the slots. The board has rounded and upturned corners, molded grip holes with finger indentations, and beveled indentations for the head and torso of a patient into which fit padding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,864, to Morgan, describes a composite litter board made from two rigid boards releasably secured to each other by two rigid partial sleeves with C-shaped cross sections that have narrow openings. The board is thus collapsible for easy storage and transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,243, to Duncan, et al, teaches a scoop-type patient carrier having separable halves to facilitate placement of the halves beneath a patient, and configured to enable radiographic examination. The halves are split along at the midline or longitudinal centerline of the assembled carrier. This arrangement results in the absence of any joint or line of separation in the upper and lower sections that are aligned with the carrier centerline, and which support the head and feet. This enables the carrier halves to be joined or separated without any accompanying movement of the head and feet of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,165, to Delk, et al, teaches a patient transport apparatus for engaging the front of a body of a patient comprising a unitary support board having a first aperture for the face of the patient, a second aperture to expose the abdomen of the patient, and a third aperture to expose the groan of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,952, to Kroupa, shows a rigid, X-ray translucent backboard for transporting an injured person.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,059, to McQueen, describes a transport stretcher comprising a conventional board modified by forming valve stem bores and a pair of depressions for receiving inflatable supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,784, to Nixon, et al, teaches a body board having an outer plastic shell having a hollow interior. The underside of the shell includes runners which space handholds about the periphery of the body board. The hollow interior includes a fiberglass reinforcement structure. The density of the board is adapted to ensure that x-rays passed through the x-ray region of the body board are absorbed substantially uniformly, without producing any lines of high density on x-ray film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,883, to Fangrow, Jr., discloses a rescue board made of a hollow plastic shell with supporting beams extending substantially its length. The beams are encapsulated within hollow ribs extending along the bottom of the shell with several spacers and plugs to help position the beams. The beams provide rigidity to the backboard in the primary load bearing direction.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein. In particular, none of the prior art references show a device suitable for use in dragging an injured worker who is wearing a self-contained breathing apparatus.